Undead
by Another-dork
Summary: "We're going to die, killed by freaking zombies…" Tim mumbled under his breath, his head in his hands. Zombies really suck. But we'll go down fighting. Batman Zombie Apocalypse AU
_Oh my gosh. I haven't uploaded on here since 2013, that is awful, I am awful trash._

 _I can only apologize to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers, I've been quite unmotivated and emotionally drained in recent years, but I'm back! I'm in a much more happier place now, I want to finish what I started on this website, yes, I will finish "I'm just another lost soul" and I probably should re-write it, because it makes me cringe so hard re-reading it..!_

 _This fic however, is set in a Zombie Apocalypse AU, I hope it makes sense (_ _I'm a little rusty at writing),_ _more will be revealed about this universe in future chapters, please review, thank you all!_

* * *

"There's too many outside the door." Steph whispered feeling herself edging backwards, her two best friends were by her side.

Cass gritted her teeth as she eyed the door where behind it, zombies were increasing in numbers.

"We'll go out fighting Stephanie." She stated calmly.

"Damn right we will, or we'll live, I'm hoping so, but if not-" Steph began.

"We're going to die, killed by freaking zombies…" Tim mumbled under his breath, his head in his hands.

Steph nervously shifted her feet, "look, if we don't live, I want you two to know you're both my best friends, your awesome guys, we have a good run, and I love you guys and goodbye."

Cass and Tim stared at her.

Cass grabbed Steph's hand and held it tightly as if it was the last time they would be together.

"Steph, you're my…closest and best friend, I love you too, with all my heart." She was looking at Steph intensely, straight into her blue eyes.

Steph softly smiled and broke the eye contact, there were words Cass had left unspoken.

They would have sat briefly in silence but the moaning of the zombies was getting increasingly louder, they were hurling themselves at the barricaded door, aiming to break through, causing a loud thumping sound every few minutes.

Tim looked up at the girls, he sighed deeply, he didn't like goodbyes, but right now goodbyes seemed all the rage.

"I hate goodbyes… uh, I couldn't think of two better people to die with, my sister and one of my best friends."

"But we're going to go down fighting." Steph grinned at Tim.

A crack had now appeared in the door where the zombies were smashing themselves against.

"They're breaking through" Cass hissed.

She swiftly took her sword from the holder on her back, "We ready?"

Tim nodded, grabbing his bo-staff from his belt and extending it.

"Yeah, I'm always ready!" Steph declared swinging her baseball bat nervously, Cass smiled.

There was maybe more than fifty zombies outside the door.

The three of them stood side by side, ready to fight for their lives.

The only sound was heavy breathing and the zombies constant moaning.

* * *

 **BANG! BANG!**

* * *

Gunshots suddenly ripped through the whole area.

"What the hell?" Steph mouthed.

* * *

 **BANG! BANG!**

* * *

Again.

It was from outside the house, someone was shooting the zombies.

The loud noise was drawing the attention of the zombies behind the door, they began to stumble away and towards the loud gunshots.

The moaning of the zombies behind the barricaded door began to dull down.

They were leaving the house. Leaving them alone.

Tim sharply elbowed Steph in the side, and pointed to a bordered up window on the other side of the room.

Steph then tapped Cass's arm to get her attention.

The three of them quietly moved towards the window, Cass removed board off the window, and they quickly climbed out. When outside, bodies pressed against the wall of the house, they exchanged looks of confusion.

"Any idea who could be shooting all of them?" Steph whispered, Cass shook her head.

Tim groaned, "No idea." He slid down the wall and sat on the ground, "But they must be an idiot. Using a gun draws their attention, guns should be used as a last resort, and it's like waving about a sign saying, fresh brains here!"

"I know that, what I'm saying to say is, whoever's shooting, is distracting the zombies for us!" Steph added, racking her mind for someone, anyone, who it could be.

"You have a fair point." Tim agreed, "-but I don't think it's a Bats member, we don't really use guns."

"Whoever it is, they saved our lives." Steph leaned her head back against the wall, looking to the sky.

Tim was now intrigued, "The question is, why?"

Cass, meanwhile, was moving down the wall as silently as she could, Steph and Tim were too busy talking to notice her, as she reached the end of the wall and peered around the corner.

There were many zombies laying headless all over the ground, some had been shot in the head and others had their heads sliced off, Cass presumed it was with a sword.

Her attention was caught by movement, a blur of red and loud cursing, she now had a good look at the person who had saved them.

It was a guy, probably 6'ft or taller, he was brandishing a sword as Cass had suspected.

From the distance she could make out he was wearing a red hoodie, with the hood up, over that, a tattered brown leather jacket, underneath, torn up black sleeves with visible bleeding cuts up his arms.

He had gun holsters attached to his legs, along with many other pockets and pouches full of weapons.

It was very obvious he was a seasoned zombie killer, He knew what he was doing, and he'd been doing it for a long time.

But he was alone.

Seeing a zombie killing loner was a strange, yet an exciting sight.

It was extremely rare for someone to be alone in zombie infested areas.

People were usually in groups of survivors, gangs or clans.

Someone on their own in the vast wilderness should have been dead a long time ago, or they were just plain crazy.

* * *

"So that's who saved us, he's killed the majority of the zombies! Wow!" Steph suddenly said.

Cass hadn't noticed Steph and Tim had moved next to her and had been watching the loner too.

"Get back. He might see us." She hissed, pushing the two back around the wall.

"So, he's gotta be a loner? That's interesting." Tim frowned, "I thought most survivors were in groups. It's just the completely insane left in the wilderness."

"Ouch, that's offensive." A gravelly voice stated, "-I just saved all of you."

The loner must have seen them, he was now standing at the end of wall, the trio turned to face their unlikely saviour.

He was wearing a hockey mask, with what looked like blood smeared across it, bright green eyes glaring intensely out, with his hood up, he was blatantly wanting to conceal his face.

Although the thing that caught the most attention was his shirt, a bat symbol was roughly painted on it, in yet again, what appeared to be blood.

"Uh, thanks." Steph stated quietly taken back by his appearance.

Cass was silently analysing him. Watching his every little move.

"You're welcome." He muttered blankly, seeming to be very distracted.

Tim quickly stepped forward, "Who are you?" he inquired.

"I'm Red Hood." He replied simply.

Tim then pointed at the loner's shirt, "That Bat symbol, **you** are not a member of The Bats, so why the hell did you save us? Are you some sort of group stalker?"

"What? No, that would be real sad. I saved you three because I was bored."

The loner breathed heavily, "…uh, right, well, this was real fun. I should go-"

"Don't." Cass grabbed one of Hood's wrists "I've been watching you. Your arms were all cut up, but they're healing." Cass observed.

Tim and Steph gave Cass a confused look.

Cass ignored them, she was busy watching Hood's eyes, he was extremely uncomfortable.

"What are you?"


End file.
